Date Video
by sweetnemesis91
Summary: I hate my friends: why do they feel the need to involve themselves in my non-existant sex life? AkuRoku two-shot. LEMON


Authors Note: So this was an idea I had a while back, and I recently found the introduction for it in my little folder of writing and I thought 'what the heck' and promptly started writing it up again and expanding XD

Anyway it's gonna be a two shot, so expect lemons in the second part 8D

**DiZclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, but where there is a will there is a way XD**

* * *

**Date Video**

Stifling a yawn, I stumbled down the stairs, shuffled into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa next to my roommate.

Said roommate was preoccupied with channel surfing and stuffing his face with waffles and appeared he'd already showered and dressed. Much less could be said of me though. Freshly woken up, I looked like a slob with an old moth-eaten t-shirt thrown precariously over chequered boxers, my severe case of bed head and no doubt morning breath. God I _hate _mornings.

"Man you look rough." Demyx commented, raising a studded eyebrow at my dishevelled appearance as he chewed his food.

I let out a low groan "Yeah, I was up half the night writing my essay." Moaning, I ruffled my hair in a half assed attempt to tame my unruly blonde spikes. Sometimes, I _really _hate these cursed Strife genes: we all have pretty fucked up hair and weirdly coloured eyes, due to some mistreatment of Mako - Yeah, I totally blame Cloud for _that._

"Aw widdle Roxy missed out on his beauty sleep." Demyx chuckled, choking a little on his waffle in the process and spewing crumbs everywhere.

"Dude, keep your mouth closed." I replied disdainfully, flicking a stray crumb from my thigh. "So you going somewhere nice then?" I asked, taking in his clean attire and the strong smell of cologne. It certainly made a change from the dirty sweats he usually wears and the ever present smell of chlorine that lingers around the musician.

Putting aside his plate, Demyx nodded. "Yeah, you know; places to be, people to see."

"More like people to do." I scoffed, snorting a little as I tried to suppress a giggle.

Demyx merely smirked "Well, it's certainly a possibility." He replied, dragging a hand through his gel abused hair.

"Manwhore." I coughed, pounding my chest with my fist for added empathise "Sorry Dem. I got a slight cough. Ahem, manwhore!"

The dirty blonde, shook his head and shoved me lightly into the cushions. "Ha ha, very funny. At least _I'm _getting some." He replied smugly, folding his hands over his chest and giving me a pointed stare.

"I resent that comment." I grumbled, stretching my legs across the coffee table and pouting.

Demyx laughed "Only 'cos it's true!" He sang, poking me in the elbow.

Shrugging him off with my shoulders I glared at him. "Pfft, I get plenty of male action." I bluffed.

Demyx raised an eyebrow "Suuuure ya do." He replied with disbelief.

"I do!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Rox." Demyx tutted disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"Demy, I bet you don't even know where Egypt _is._" I pointed out, smiling in amusement. Knowing the musician, he probably doesn't know our address let alone countries.

Demyx rolled his eyes and waved his arm dismissively "Maybe so, but while you get out the atlas I know you fully intent on showing me, I can go off and have mind blowing SEX!" Concluding his argument, he smiled happily and shrunk back in his chair.

Any possible comebacks died in my throat and I was left gaping and blinking wildly at him. Any attempts at redeeming myself were instantly killed off, so I resulted into sulking. They don't call me emo for nothing!

"Baw Roxy, what's with the pouty face?" He cooed and pinched my cheeks rather painfully. "Do you need some lovin'?"

Leaning towards me with slowly outstretching arms, I backed away from him warily, raising my hands in defence. "Demyx you touch me and-" I started sternly but I was interrupted by sudden movement.

"BEARHUG!"

Letting out a highly un-manly squeak, I recoiled in shock as Demyx started wrapping his arms around me in a crushing hold, which he probably mistook for a loving gesture.

"Demyx. Can't breathe." I groaned, wincing a little as he moved closer to my face and nuzzled against my cheek. "Get off!"

"No can do." was his cheerful reply.

I frowned and struggled in his grip. "You mind telling me _why_?"

"I'm not letting go until you 'fess up to being sexually frustrated and touching yourself at night!" He shrieked happily.

Where on Earth did he get _that _from? Okay, admittedly it _is_ true but I _am _a growing boy so it's perfectly acceptable.

"But. Argh. I don't-" I protested, screwing my face up in concentration and groaning.

"Come on Roxas, _everyone _knows how well acquainted you are with your right hand." A familiar voice added, giggling.

Loosening his grip momentarily in shock, I quickly threw the dirty blonde off of me with a grunt. Looking up at my saviour, I met a pair of blue eyes with blonde hair hanging loosely over them. Blowing the hair out of their eyes, they smiled.

"Naminé..." I grumbled, frowning at the petite blonde making her way over to the sofa.

Wearing only her pyjama's, white dressing gown and bunny slippers, Naminé plopped herself between her brother and me and yawned. "Seriously guys, keep it down. I heard you wrestling from upstairs." She muttered, rubbing her eyes and smiling sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up Nami." Demyx replied, wrapping an arm around her. "But I was trying to prove a point-"

"Oh not again Demyx." I interjected, rolling my eyes with frustration. Once you got Demyx going there's no stopping him. Plus it's double the trouble when you throw Naminé in the mix. The Sykes siblings are _ruthless._

"What point?" Naminé piped up with curiosity, grinning at me. Ah, I spoke too soon.

Before I had a chance to interrupt, Demyx spoke up again. "I'm just saying that Roxy here needs to get laid. Whaddaya think sis?"

Much to my displeasure, the blonde nodded, humming in agreement "Yeah Roxas you do. When _was_ the last time you had sex?" She asked arching a finely plucked eyebrow.

"No I won't have sex with you Naminé." I stated bluntly. "Sorry but I _really _don't swing that way."

The blonde wrinkled her nose "Ew no. Believe me Roxas; I've seen what you're packing. I'm not really interested."

Demyx laughed loudly and I gawked indignantly at her "What?! When?!"

Naminé smiled and rolled her eyes "You used to play naked in our paddling pool when we were kids." She explained

I couldn't help but wince. Man I just got told...

"Being serious though" She started again "When was the last time you slept with someone?"

"Erm..." I struggled, craning my head to try to think back: I could probably count the months with _both_ my hands and feet.

Naminé nodded pitifully "Yeah, I take that as over a year." She said, chewing on her thumb thoughtfully.

I dropped my head into my hands sullenly. Man I _need _to get laid.

Clapping me reassuringly on the back, Demyx smiled "Don't worry kiddo, I feel for ya."

My head shot up and I frowned at him "No you don't. You said so this morning that you have sex in abundance."

Demyx rubbed his head sheepishly "Haha, guess I do..." I shook my head at his stupidity. I can't believe Demyx is older than me. And besides, he's only having sex because he found his 'soul mate', or some kinda shit like that. Don't get me wrong, I believe in love and all that but one special person made for you? Yeah I doubt that. And it's _not _just because _I _haven't found mine yet.

I was snapped out of my thought when Naminé elbowed me in the side. I turned to her expectantly.

She smiled and I suddenly felt very scared for my well being "I think I can fix this rut you got yourself in Roxas."

Oh shit.

*

"How is _this _supposed to help?!" I asked indignantly, huddled in my chair, knees pulled tightly to my chest.

Looking up from her preparations, Naminé eased the camera back on its stand "Well I figured that a date video is a pretty quick way of getting laid and plus I have a media assignment about advertising to do."

"So you wanna _advertise _about how I lack a sex life? Over the internet?" I asked incredulously, eyes wide. I don't _want _my sex life talked about over the internet!

Naminé hummed "Yeah: basically killing two birds with one stone."

Oh wow. Yeah _that _makes sense. Watching the blonde with downcast eyes, I could almost _see _my life ending at her hands. _Stupid Naminé._

Going back to her camera, I watched with mild interest as she set up more equipment. I seriously underestimated her. Here I was expecting that she'd just get the video camera out and shoot it home movie style. But _no_. Naminé just _has _to be all professional and get the backdrop out and all of the lighting and makeup. She even gave me a script! A script for fucks sake! You don't even wanna _know _what she wrote down – no way in _hell _would I ever say that to strangers over the internet. And if _that _wasn't enough, she got a bloody film crew too! Fair enough its only Hayner, Pence and Olette holding up the lamps but still! Could it _get _any more embarrassing!?

Frowning, I looked over to my friends who were crowded around the computer connected to the camera. Shaking my head I got up to see what they were doing.

"Hey guy's what are you- hey what's this?!" I asked, eyes scanning up and down the page and lingering on the header. "_Roxas' Profile_" I read off the screen, quickly looking at the address bar. "Why on _Earth _did you sign me up to ?!" I asked, livid. Why is it that _everyone _is hell bent on getting me some action? Don't they have their _own _lives to screw up? Why focus on mine?!

Hayner shrugged and smiled "Hey you have to join to post the video." He stated, jerking his head in Naminé's direction "Plus, it's fun filling out your likes and dislikes."

Glaring, I quickly pushed Hayner aside and sat myself in front of the monitor. "_Name: Roxas Strife Age: 19 Status: Sexually frustrated_..." I paused long enough to shot them all a dead glare before resuming "_Looking for: Men XD Likes: Tall, handsome (I'm talking wet dream handsome XD), dyed hair, tattoo's, EXPERIENCE! Dislikes: I will have any1! Other comments: Plz I'm desperate!!!_"

I turned to face my friends silently. They all took a step back. Yeah they _better _be afraid.

"Why does this sound familiar?" I asked grudgingly, lingering on the ideal details my friends had supplied. It sounded like someone I know. "Did you just describe _Axel _here?!" I asked, shocked.

Hayner stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "Well, yeah. We all know how much you liked _him_."

Okay, for those who don't know, Axel is a coffee barista in the local starbucks, whom I have a _huge _crush on. Sure we talk a lot and we're friends but I was always too scared to ask him out or anything like that because his stunning good looks are quite intimidating. Simply, Axel would never go for someone plain like me. However Naminé keeps going on about how I should ask him out and it turns out that he's a good friend of Demyx too, so he drops by our house often: his visits are _always_ painfully embarrassing, what with the immature giggling between Naminé and Demyx and the wolf whistled when ever we're alone.

"And what makes you think he'll even see this?" I asked, trying not to show how hopeful I was.

Naminé suddenly joined us and smiled "Because Demyx has told Axel you joined datingdirect." She answered matter-of-factly.

My eyes shot wide open and my mouth was left gaping as the others started laughing. "But why? Now he'll think I'm desperate!" I gasped. Really, no one seemed to understand how dire this situation was. Axel _knows _people. This could get spread around Twilight town so quickly and my reputation (however little I had) will be ruined. Plus, I doubt anyone would reply to the video anyway-

Naminé shook her head and looked at me like I was crazy "You really have no idea do you?" She asked, smiling.

"Know what?"

"That Axel has the hot's for you." Demyx interrupted, strolling into the room and dragging in a bemused Zexion by his hands. I almost felt pity of the slate haired man, but then I remembered that he fully well knew what he was getting into when he started dating Demyx. Being held captive against one's will was part of the package.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Yeah right." I snorted "No way in hell, someone like Axel is interested in someone like me."

Everyone else in the room sighed in frustration, even Zexion.

Hayner punched me in the arm "Seriously Rox, he undresses you with his eyes when you get your coffee every morning." He said, punching me again to make his point.

"And he checks out your ass whenever he comes to our house." Naminé added, grinning. "He _wants_ you Roxas."

I felt myself blush. Axel could have me, _God _he could have me where ever he wanted. I choked back a moan as perverse thoughts crossed my mind. "So how come he never said anything?"

Everyone turned to look at Naminé, who smiled guiltily at me. Ruffling her hair sheepishly she giggled "Well, I told him not to because I had this project to do-" she paused to wave the camcorder "-and I wouldn't have been able to it right, if you weren't in dire need of a lay."

I shot her a puzzled look.

"Axel would have fixed your status of 'sexually frustrated' already. And well, I need you all needy and desperate for this video."

I was left stunned and slightly pissed off.

"So I could have been laid by now?" I asked, groaning at the unfairness. I could have throttled the blonde on the spot at but that wouldn't have been wise. Too many people would witness it. "Well thanks for caring more about your coursework then my sanity Naminé"

The petite blonde cracked a smile and nodded. "Well okay then, the sooner this video is made, the sooner _you _can get laid."

I nodded my head reluctantly and grumbled as I retreated back to my chair. "Well hurry and set up then. You can't leave me waiting much longer." I ground out. "And by the way I hate all of you. Except you Zexion; you're still cool." Zexion bowed his head in return and dragged Demyx out the room again.

Picking up a magazine as everyone got back to work making the finishing touches, I leafed through the pages idly, trying to forget about how anxious and nervous I was. It can't be good for my blood pressure.

*

"Okay we're done setting up." Naminé called out as I threw the magazine back on the table and stood up.

"Where do you want me?" I asked blankly, before being ushered wordlessly over to the white backdrop and promptly thrusted a script in my hands. "Hell no I'm not reading it." I spat out after skimming over the first few lines.

Perched behind the camera, Naminé frowned "Roxas, I can't film the video, if you don't read the lines." I could hear Hayner laughing heartedly from my left and Pence and Olette were stifling giggles from the right.

I grumbled and nodded "Fine, fine. I get it."

Reluctantly I picked up the script and, noting the green light on the camera, I began reading.

"_Hi, my name is Roxas and I'm in desperate need of a lay_ –Fuck Naminé, is that necessary?"

Hayner promptly laughed and Naminé made a rolling motion with her hand, glaring at me to carry on.

"_I'm a short assed blonde with blue eyes -_Naminé, they can _see _that!- _who loves cock."_

Cue laughs from everyone in the room. With a weary frown I carried on, hoping it wouldn't get worse.

"_I like bottoming, bondage, S&M, practically anything will excite me and I'm a screamer."_

I paused to glare at Naminé, which made it look like I was glaring right at the camera lens. I was about to resume _again _when Hayner started catcalling.

"He likes being dominated and pounded from behind!" He added, Naminé turning the camera away from me briefly to capture him making crude pelvic thrusts.

I face planted my hand, the camera narrowly catching the action as it swerved back to face me. "Fuck off Hayner." I hissed, throwing my script on the floor. "Naminé, I can't do this when he's there!" I whined, pointing accusingly at Hayner, who grinned broadly at me.

The blonde sighed tiredly and pointed at the camera "Roxas, this is the only shot you get and the film is still running. You have a minute to finish off." Picking up my script, she threw it back at me, hitting me square in the face.

"Ow, hey. Abuse to vertically challenged person here!"

"Suck it up Roxy and just read the script."

"Fine –_ Being completely sex deprived for a year, I'm in desperate need of a man to satisfy me-"_

Cue interruption from _Naminé_ this time. Aw well, it's her coursework she's wrecking.

"Oh like Axel?" She muttered snidely, smirking. Hayner started wolf whistling, Pence laughed and Naminé and Olette joined in a chorus of dramatic sighs.

I shook my head and felt my cheeks heating up. God I _pray _that Axel doesn't see this. Playing along with them I boldly stepped forwards and talked into the camera "Yeah, in fact Axel is the _perfect _candidate."

Quickly I covered the lens with my hand and turned the camera off, just as laughter started echoing around the room.

Turning around to face them all, I glared. "I hate you all."

Cue dramatic exit, which was mainly me just stomping out of the room whilst the others continued, _still _wetting their pants with laughter.

*

A day later I'd managed to cool down from the incident and even managed to see the funny side, sorta. I _still_ flinch when I think about the frank confession I'd made at the end of the tape. I still have no idea what came over me.

Anyway, the next morning me and Naminé were at Pence's house watching the edited version of the video that he'd been 'slaving' over all night. Apparently he'd just added nice effects and a background song (I _really _didn't think any MSI song was at all appropriate, especially not _'Get it up') _and much to my dismay, he'd kept everyone's interruptions in the short clip, because, in his defence, he thought it was truthful and rather funny.

In all, I was very nervous about posting it on the internet.

But hey, _I_ didn't have to worry about that, because _Pence_ did it last night! Note my sarcasm.

"I thought it was a good idea, because I knew that Roxas would back out and then Naminé's hard work would have been wasted." God, _no one_ likes a kiss ass Pence.

Anyway, what I was more frustrated about, was the fact that I'd already had replies; from women! Even though I'd specified I liked _men._

Trailing down the list of comments, I got replies mainly from teenage girls, all enthusing about how cute I was and 'how lucky this _Axel_ guy was'. I couldn't help but smile at some of the comments. Really it was such an ego trip.

However amongst the sea of cutesy usernames, one stood out for me and I gasped.

_The flurry of dancing flames._

That's most definitely _not _a female admirer. I only knew _one_ person cocky enough to call himself the flurry of dancing flames; a certain pyromaniac barista I like.

"Oh God that's Axel!" Naminé pointed out, jabbing the onscreen username with enough force to break through Pence's monitor. "That's really him; he responded to the video." Naminé seemed overly excited and I could almost _see _yaoi fan girl vibes she was emitting as she clapped happily.

However, I wouldn't call what I felt excitement. I could feel worry start to develop in the pit of my stomach. What if everyone lied and he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't find it funny? Oh God what if he _does _want me?!

I was brought out of my internal ranting when Pence hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, it looks like he didn't comment-" Pence speculated, squinting at the screen "-but he did upload a video response." Sitting back in the chair, the brunette looked up at me. "Do you wanna watch it?"

Before I had a chance to speak (and trust me, I was speechless) Naminé spoke up.

She linked her fingers together and played with one of rings idly "What if, erm, it's a private video?" She asked, not looking away from her simple silver band I'd gotten for her birthday.

Geez, she's making it sound like he shot me a _porno_.

I choked.

Oh God what if he _did_? My poor brain couldn't take that.

Pence's eyes widen and he blushed slightly "Oh yeah, um. Do you want us to leave so you watch it alone?" he asked, stuttering "So erm, let's go Nami." Escorting her out of the room, I was left alone sitting at his computer.

Staring at the video link, I tried to brace myself from whatever showed up next. I had an awful feeling that it would either be a solemn looking Axel telling me to piss off or a naked Axel. Mind you I wouldn't mind the latter.

I shook my head to rid these thoughts and without any hesitation I clicked on the link, opening a media player.

"_Hey Roxy-"_

I gulped as I saw Axel straddling a chair and resting his arms on the back. I couldn't help but blush at the way he was seated, it was so, provocative.

"_So first of all, I just gotta say that well, Roxas I am frankly, very flattered at your confession to wanting someone like me. I mean, I already _knew_ you liked me, why else would someone keep buying coffee from me and not drink it? Unless they just wanted a chance to talk to me; which I'm very glad they did because, well, you're pretty extraordinary Roxy-"_

_He thinks I'm extraordinary?_ I could feel my cheeks heating up as I leaned in closer to the screen. Smiling on the monitor, Axel ruffled his hair.

"_- so anyway, Demyx told me yesterday that you joined and well quite honestly I was jealous. I really am a green eyed monster, pun intended. So I got home as quick as I could and well, I was very shocked, not only at you're profile –which I'm certain you didn't write- but at your video. When I saw the paper you were reading off of, I got a little pissed off, thinking that you were just playing around, but then I could hear the others and then your final words...all I thought was 'wow'."_

Axel let out an appreciative whistle and winked. My cheeks heated up even more.

"_You just have no idea what you do to me. And no I don't mean in that sense; well okay I do mean in that sense too, but I meant something else the first time. It's actually pretty hard to explain...I better show you I guess-"_

And with those words, Axel began pulling off his shirt with a soft grunt. My eyes widened and my mouth was left hanging open. Pulling off the tight t-shirt, I watched as Axel's lithe muscles flexed as he pulled the garment over his shoulders and I couldn't help but drool slightly at his very sexy chest. He wasn't too skinny nor was he really muscular, but his lean frame definitely suited him. I could almost get lost in the contours of his sharp curving hips as he stood up to pull the shirt over his head. Finished, he blew red hair out of his face and propped himself back on the chair, smiling.

"_Now before you get the wrong idea...or the right idea, whatever, I wanted to show you something. You see this?"_

Axel shifted in his seat and held his arm out to the camera, there was a faint bruise there, and I looked at the screen, puzzled.

"_This bruise happened yesterday when I was checking you out at work, Riku was talking to me at the same time and punched me for not paying attention to him. However, the bruise was well worth it because _you _looked particularly stunning that morning."_

I couldn't help but smile. I remembered that. I was talking to Naminé at the time, whilst we were eating and I was occasionally stealing glances at Axel. It was pure chance that I looked just in time to see Riku chuckle and punch the redhead in the arm, who was blushing slightly at something Riku had said moments before.

"_Anyway, there's more-"_

Axel tilted his head up and I could see a small scar on his jaw line, it was barely visible.

"_This beauty is from a couple weeks back, when you were paying for your coffee with small change and you dropped some munny on the floor. I acquired this scar when I hit the counter with my face, as I was trying to lean over to get a look at your ass. But it was worth it, because you have got a great butt Roxy."_

I couldn't help but chuckle at Axel's antics, he was such a perv. On screen Axel was laughing and standing up again, pushing the chair back in the process. He'd picked up the camera and was bringing it to his stomach where there was a faint red mark.

"_This was when I was round you house and saw you walking around in a towel. The site of you semi naked and wet was enough to make me spill the coffee I was drinking down myself _and _manage to wreck my shirt and burn my stomach. I'm expecting a nice new shirt though Roxas."_

Throughout all of these confessions I'd noticed the smile that refused to leave my face and I'd definitely noted the butterflies in my stomach. _He really likes me._

"_Anyway, I saved the best 'till last. You'll absolutely love this-" _

Axel had trailed off as he began un-clasping his belt and dragging his zipper down, slowly revealing a black pair of boxer shorts and the slight beginnings of red course hair. I gulped and felt my cheeks heat up _again._ What is he doing?

Kicking his jeans off, Axel looked up again at the camera and smiled, not showing any discomfort about his almost nakedness. He slowly drew the camera closer to his hip and I could see the faint black outline of a tattoo. I strained my eyes, but I still couldn't make out what it was of.

"_So this is the result of a conversation I had with a certain blonde haired guy a couple months ago. At the time he saved me from losing my job-"_

I knew what was coming next and felt the colour drain from my face.

_He'd actually listened to me?_

To explain myself, a couple months ago, Axel almost lost his job when some money went missing from the till and everyone thought it was him who stole it. Being the kind guy I was, I replaced the money from the till (it was only 20 munny anyway) and saved Axel from losing his job. I remember the redhead was so happy, that he said he'd do anything to repay me.

Being madly in love with Axel, I told him –half jokingly, half serious- to tattoo my name on his body. I'd thought at the time that I'd screwed up whatever relationship we had and instantly regretted asking such a creepy thing. However Axel just laughed and said _'sure kid'._

I never dreamed that he'd do a thing like _that _though.

My suspicions were proved correct when Axel focused the camera in and I could make out the faint '_Roxas', _tattooed on his hip.

Axel chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his hair.

"_-This tattoo is for the only guy I'd ever go through so much bodily harm for. No jokes. This tattoo hurt like a bitch." _

Bringing the camera back out again, Axel held it to his face so I couldn't see his beautiful body anymore. I couldn't help the slight disappointment.

"_Anyway, I hope I haven't scarred you for life with my freakishly skinny body and if not give me a call, preferably as soon as you finish watching this; I'd like to take you out and show you a _very _good time."_

And with that Axel winked and turned the camera off.

Oh. God.

Without even giving myself time to think about what just happened, I eagerly reached into my back pocket for my phone and dialled Axel's number.

"_Hey Rox, I take it you wanna go out with me then." _I swear I could almost see the sexual vibes oozing from his voice as he chuckled at my eager '_God yes'_.

"_I'll pick you up in half an hour okay?"_

My skin tingled with excitement and I shivered with anticipation.

* * *

Part two will hopefully be written pretty soon (reviews may make it happen faster, if enough people want it badly XD)

I hoped ya'll liked this ;)

sweetnemesis91

xx


End file.
